Beside You in Time
by Carovinee
Summary: After seeing the betrayal of General Shepherd, Enya Clarke is confronted with the loss and the undying love she shares with Ghost. WARNING: This story is rated T, but has some semi-explicit blood and violence. This story is NOT linked to FIRE at all!


**A**/**N**: This is a story that popped into my head while I was browsing through my iTunes. I know, I'm writing a CoD song-inspired story/song-fic, but I really needed to do something with this idea. And also, the two main characters in this story are Ghost and Enya Clarke. This story has **NOTHING** to do with my other story, _Fire. _So, here you go.

P.S. The song that inspired this is _Beside You In Time_ by Nine Inch Nails.

Beside You In Time

"_Ghost! Come in, this is Price! We're under attack by Shepherd's men at the boneyard! Soap, hold the left flank! Do not trust Shepherd! I say again, do not trust Shepherd! Soap, get down!"_

**Too late.**

My fingers clenched my rifle; pale and shaking. I could see the fires from my hiding spot. The black smoke curled into the sky, swirled up by the dust from Shepherd's Pave Low. The air, heavy with the scent of gasoline, blurred around me as I fought with my mind. So many options presented themselves to me, clouded by the raw hurt and anger that was flooding my limbs.

_I am all alone this time around. Sometimes on the side I hear a sound. Places parallel, I know it's you. Feel the little pieces bleeding through._

A solitary tear slid down my face as I came to my decision. Flinging my rifle aside, I ran through the trees, eyes blurred from the tears and the smoke. A stray bullet, fired by one of the remaining Russians, pierced through my left forearm. The pain did not come. With blood pouring from my arm, I kept running, ignoring the danger around me. As I got closer to the bodies, I could see that the flames were fading; killed by the fire-resistant clothing that the 141 wore. Another bullet flew through my right ankle, causing me to fall. The pain still did not come. I crawled towards my two best friends, my blood mixing with theirs.

I looked at Roach, my fingers flying up to his neck, searching for a pulse. Nothing. The first shocks of pain appeared, causing my fingers to fall from his neck, and curl around my forearm. I gritted my teeth, and shuffled over to Ghost. His mask was mostly burnt away, revealing burnt skin and melted plastic from his glasses. Without thinking, I pulled the last of his mask away, showing myself his face for the very first time.

Even through the burns, I could see how handsome he was. The tears began their free-fall as I searched for his pulse. A slight fluttering met my fingertips, and I gasped in surprise.

"Ghost..." I whispered, pleading. "Ghost, please."

**Nothing.**

I bowed my head, my tears falling into the pools of his blood.

"Ghost, please don't die, please don't. I need you...please don't do this to me!" I screamed, not caring who heard.

"I won't."

Ghost's body shifted slightly, a grimace forming on his mutilated face. His hand slid along the dirt until it met with mine, clenching it tightly.

"I'm not leaving you just yet. Enya, I..."

His words were interrupted by the sound of bullets hitting the dirt around us. I reached down to my side, pulling out my M1911. Wincing as the movement twinged my wounds, I curled my hands around the weapon, and turned around.

There were several Russians crowding around, weapons raised. A flash of adrenaline flooded my limbs, and without thinking, I pulled the trigger.

All but one of the Russians fell, and just as I shot my last bullet into him, he fired three bullets into my chest.

The world stopped as the trigger was pulled. I fell backwards, blood spotting my vision as I fought with the pain.

"Enya...Enya!"

I heard Ghost's smoke-choked voice calling my name, and I forced my eyes open. Trying my best to overcome my wounds, I crawled back over to Ghost. I could see it in his eyes, and he in mine; we were doomed, and there was nothing either of us could do about it.

_Now that I've decided not to stay, I can feel me start to fade away. Everything is back where it belongs, __I will be beside you before long._

"Come here, Enya" he whispered, his voice getting weaker with each syllable. I pulled myself closer, and curled against his side.

"Ghost, I...I love you." I breathed. My voice shook and died, and I slowly closed my eyes. I felt his lips brush against mine, begging me to stay with him. My hand fell away from my wrist, and Ghost slowly moved his lips to my ear.

_We will never die, beside you in time._

"I love you, Enya."

His grip on my hand slackened, fingertips brushing my palm. I heard him give one last gasp of breath, and then the world faded, and went black.

**Another A**/**N**: Holy Crap, I am practically in tears right now. I know this isn't one of my best, I threw it together in under an hour, and am hoping for the best, as unlikely as that may be. Please review.


End file.
